


LOKI X READER

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: You try teaching Loki about Midgardian things, but beware of his unexpected sides.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Confused Dentist: 

You and Loki were sitting on the soft sofa, reading a kids book, but when you turned the page to the dentist, you didn't expect to witness Loki's other side. 

"Is that where they pull out all their teeth?!" Loki asked in horrid, eyes widening in terror.   
You facepalmed, mentally blaming Tony Stark for the horror movies marathon. 'Why me?' 

"They only pull out wisdom teeth, rotten teeth, and sometimes baby teeth that's stuck on the permanent ones." You explained, but you were suddenly cut off from his blurt, "Does that mean the patients loses their wisdom forever without their wisdom teeth?!" 

You weren't sure how to answer his question, mentally wishing that you haven't brought up the dentist topic. 'What have I done?' You thought as Loki panicked. 'Where's Dr. Banner when I need him when it comes to Doctor Talk?'


	2. Chapter 2

Modest Doctor: 

You searched through your closet until you've came across your old toy doctor set. 'Perfect! I could teach him the basics? It might not be perfect as Dr. Banner's explaining.' You thought as Loki came in the room, looking confused with some interest. "What's that? I've never seen any of these in Asgard." Loki asked. 

"This is another basic education of Midgard." You replied, dumping out the contents onto the bed.

In which Loki was intrigued by the toy stethoscope, and tried it on his chest. "I think I'm dead! I'm dead!" Loki, using a toy stethoscope, panicked slightly, and checked his wrist pulse. "Oh wait, I'm alive." 

You had to hold your laughter, not wanting to embarrass him. "Ok. This is a blood pressure cuff." You said, holding the manual cuff. 

"BP? Does that mean that thing squeezes the blood out of you? How are you still alive?" Loki asked, feeling unsure. 

You facepalmed, feeling like giving up anytime soon. "All right. That's it. No more horror movies at Avengers Tower for you." 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Loki asked, watching you pick up the phone in the hallway.

"I'm calling Dr. Banner!" You replied. Loki paled as white as snow, thinking to himself, 'I'm Doomed.'


	3. Haunted Mansion!

(Based off from a strange yet scary Marvel Dream I had days ago.) 

You and Loki were spending the night in a very haunted mansion with some of the Avengers, even Thor and Hela had joined, but you two had decided to sleep in the most haunted room of all rooms, away from the group, breaking the No Separating From The Group Rule. Night fall came, so you and Loki laid on the sleeping bags, getting ready to sleep. Loki had fallen asleep before you did, so you were having a hard time falling asleep. 

Suddenly, you felt someone's ghostly presence in the room, flying closer to you and then, screaming lies about you. You hid under the sleeping bag covers in fear, shaking, not realizing Loki woke up to cast the mad ghost woman away from you. After that, he grabbed a hold of you, knowing you needed comforting so bad. It somehow pained him to see you frightened, but he didn't show it as he comforted you until you fell asleep in his protective arms.


End file.
